A Dragon's Heat
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Jake has been having an awful week first his fire's been acting up, next he was making a fool of himself in front of Rose. But, he's assigned to protect Kagome from the huntsclan so maybe his luck is finally turning around. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, she gets to live with them to make it easier for Jake to watch her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Dragon Jake Long. If anyone could help me in future lemons, I would appreciate it. If not, I can always skip them.

Chapter One:

Jake groaned as he flopped on his bed. He was now 18 and was starting to think about asking his grandpa if he was still going through dragon puberty.

The fire burps, acne, facial hair, and most importantly the slight growth. He might not have grown much in height, which really sucked, but something grew (Me: I hope I don't have to explain this to anyone).

But what he couldn't take anymore were the dreams! Either they were keeping him up at night, or he would wake up sweating, panting and having to take a cold shower.

He stayed in bed for a little while more before getting up out of bed and walking to where he could smell Fuu, his grandpa, and his dad.

"Yo G! When does this puberty thing end?!

"It can't be that bad kid," Fuu said.

"Not that bad?! Where do I begin?! First I burped and almost set Rose's hair on fire, then I accidentally popped a pimple in math class, and I haven't even started with the dreams!" Jake huffed and plopped on the couch.

"Dreams, what kind of dreams are you having?" His dad asked him.

"You know, wet dreams only their always the same. I can never see her face only an outline of her body." He looked at G when he heard him gasp. "What did I say?"

"I didn't think you would start this soon."

"Start what? What did I start?"

Luong put his cup of tea down on the coffee table. "These dreams you've been having are from you starting your heat cycle. Every dragon goes through it, and it is especially worse during mating season. Unfortunately for you, yours started around mating season did."

"So I just have to wait it out, it can't last that long, right?"

"It lasts for a total of three months young one, once a year."

"Aww man."


	2. Going To The States

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Dragon Jake Long. If anyone could help me in future lemons, I would appreciate it. If not, I can always skip them.

Review:

Elizabeth: So is this a different American Dragon timeline? Or is this years after the finale and Jake and Rose have broken up?

Also why are they hunting Kagome and why is she in America? Did the clan kill the Japanese dragon and he sent her to America before his death? Does she have the two tail cat or a couple of her kittens?

And will followers of the dark dragon think Kagome and her power is key to free the dark dragon so Jake has to protect her from them to.

Please update

Me: This is years after the finale. In this story, the huntsclan were never wished away. Instead, they had gone into hiding plotting their revenge against Jake.

The rest of your questions will be answered in this chapter.

Chapter Two: Going To The States

~ A Week Later ~

Kagome sighed quietly as she got comfy in her seat in her chair. It had been a month since the final battle, and they had defeated Naraku. Inuyasha had gone to hell with Kikyo not long after that leaving the tetsusaiga with her.

Sango and Miroku had gotten married and had lots of kids. I turn out that they were her ancestors. The look on Miroku's face when she had told them that was priceless.

Kohaku had married Rin, and they both lived a long happy life with many kids and grandkids as well.

Sesshomaru was now the owner of a very successful business, Tashio Inc. with Shippo as his CEO. After she went home, Sesshomaru took Shippo as a ward.

Ayame and Koga were now mated and have been for the last 400 years. Even though he had a wife, kids, and grandkids, he still called her his woman. It does be funny sometimes watching Koga argue with his grandsons over who's woman she was.

Sighing as she forced herself out of her memories, Kagome watched Ryuu (I don't know Japan's dragon name) as he told her family, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Koga, and Ayame who the huntsclan and dark dragon were.

He had already told her after her encounters with both of them. She had been coming home from school when the huntsclan tried to kidnap her. She was able to fight them off herself.

Three days later the dark dragon came to her home while she was in the backyard keeping up with her archery practice. He had made her an offer to join him and become his queen. Sensing his tainted aura, Kagome refused. She barely managed to escape his attack when Ryuu showed up. After that Sesshomaru doubled their training sessions.

Kagome stretched and smiled when Raiden rubbed against her leg. Kilala was nursing their three-day-old kittens in the kitchen. There were four of them, and they all were adorable. There were three boys and one girl.

Taro is the biggest and the oldest, which is why mama suggested the name Taro when they named them. He was an ash grey color and had Kilala's black markings.

Kuro was a replica of their father.

Haruto was a cream color like his mother, but he had his dad's blue colored markings.

Akemi, the only girl and was born last, was the smallest of the group. She was a replica of their mother.

Kagome smiled and watched as they all tried to move as close as possible to Kilala as she curled around them.

She turned back to the discussion when she heard someone suggests that the huntsclan wants her for the Shikon no Tama.

"If that's the case, then it would be a greater reason for Kagome to go and have the American Dragon protect her," Ryuu said.

'American Dragon? I guess if there's a dragon for Japan there must be dragons all over the world.' Kagome thought.

"I don't know ..." Kunlun said with a frown at the thought of sending Kagome all the way across the world for who knows how long.

"I can protect my woman!" Koga said before he yelped when Ayame slapped him upside his head saying not to call Kagome his woman anymore.

"I think it's a good idea. This way Kagome's safe and she has time to heal from her adventures in the past." She was surprised to hear her grandpa say. She hadn't realized it was obvious to those around her that she was not as happy as she said she was.

"Then I guess it's settled." Shippo grinned.

Kunlun sighed but smiled at Kagome. "I guess it is."

"Can I go with her?" Souta asked.

"No Souta."

~ With Jake ~

"I'm gonna guard the what no what?" Jake asked his grandpa.

"The Shikon no Miko. She's in charge of the Shikon no Tama."

"What's the Shikon no Tama and aren't Miko women?" Spud asked.

"How did you pronounce that right and how do you even know that is?" Trixie asked him.

"I read a lot of manga and watch a lot of anime with subtitles," Spud told her.

"More importantly where's she gonna stay?" Jake asked.

"With you of course," Fuu said grinning.

"WHAT?! Did you forget about the situation I'm in?!

"Regardless of your situation, it is great importance that you keep her safe. The fate of magical creatures everywhere will be at stake."

"How?" Jake asked him.

"The huntsclan clan use the Shikon no Tama to wish away all magical creatures. Didn't you resource the Jewel as I instructed you too?!"

"You see... I was going to but I ended up falling asleep." Jake said sheepishly.

"Go do it now!"

Japanese phrases, words, and meanings:

Akemi: Bright beautiful

Haruto: Sun flying

Kuro: Black

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of four souls

Taro: Large Son


	3. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Dragon Jake Long. If anyone could help me in future lemons, I would appreciate it. If not, I can always skip them.

Review:

Elizabeth: Thank you for the I info! But now I'm wonder where Rose is. Did Jake help her find her family and they when in to hiding so the huntsclan can't find them? Also did the jewel rejoin Kagome after the final battle? And does Jake dad know about the family?

PS Is Haley still the sub American dragon or since she a teen now and with them being in New York does she fly over and protect Canada's magic creatures?

Please update soon

Me: Rose is in the city over hidden away with her family. After Rose found her who her parents were, Jake helped her find her family. Now they all live together with magical creatures watching over them. She visits Jake now and then and vise versa.

The jewel did rejoin Kagome after the final battle.

Jake's dad does know about the family.

Haley's still the sub-American dragon, and when she turns 18, she will become Canada's Dragon. She isn't right now because the dragon council thought it was too soon because she would have to move there.

Chapter Three: Saying Goodbye

Kagome finishes packing the last of her luggage. She had her yellow backpack, a duffle bag that held tetsusaiga and her bows and arrows hidden underneath more clothes.

She was supposed to be picked up by Sesshomaru and go with him to New York, New York. She was surprised to hear that he had business there.

She looked at the door when she heard a knock. "Oh hey, Souta whatsup?" She said with a small smile.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna miss you is all," Souta said looking at his feet.

Kagome smiled sadly and walked over to him. "I'm gonna miss you too."

"So I can go with you?!" Souta looked at her hopefully.

"The answer's still no." Kagome rolled her eyes playfully.

Souta pouted. "How come you get to do everything?"

"You probably would've been able to come if you had finished me and Sesshomaru's training," Kagome said.

"... Why didn't we finish that again?" Souta asked her.

"We didn't finish because you didn't want to wake up when we told you to." Kagome huffed.

"Who wakes up before the sun does on a Saturday?!"

"I do."

"That's because you're a demon and you said Inuyasha was a slave driver." Souta pointed out.

"I'm not a demon I'm a Miko, and he was a slave driver. Now I gotta hurry up and take a shower before Sesshomaru gets here," Kagome said going to the bathroom to take her shower.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom when she finished before going to her room with her towel wrapped around her. She put her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a red crop top; dark washed blue jean high waisted jeans, and black Nikes.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru-San's here!" She heard her mom call out.

"Coming!" Kagome called out before grabbing her bags and running downstairs.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." She smiled at him. "You're right on time."

"Hn, did you expect for this Sesshomaru to be late?"

"There's a first for everything." Kagome smiled.

"Say your goodbyes, Miko." Sesshomaru said before walking to the Limo.

She hugged her family goodbye. "I'll call every day, and Souta will show you guys how to video chat."

Kunlun nodded, tearing up a little and wiped her face. "We're going to miss you Kagome. I know you'll be safe in New York. While you were in the past, I would constantly worry about you. But I knew it was your duty as the Shikon Miko. You're brave and strong like your father was, I know if he were here he would be proud of you."

Kagome smiled and hugged her mom tightly. "Thank you." She pulled back and smiled when her mom wiped her face.

After the rest of her goodbyes, she walked down the Shrine stairs and got into the Limo.

"You'll see them again soon," Sesshomaru told her reassuringly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled softly.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you girl!" She heard Jaken screech from the driver's seat.

She rolled her eyes and looked out her window. She could only hope this ride wasn't as long as she thought it was going to be.


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Dragon Jake Long. If anyone could help me with future lemons, I would appreciate it. If not, I can always skip them.

Chapter Four: Meeting

Jake sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He had been waiting at the airport for over an hour waiting for Kagome to arrive. He's been extraordinarily bored but sitting he has given here sometime to think of a few questions he was going to ask his grandpa when he saw him starting with the most important question right now.

1) WHY DIDN'T HE SHOW HIM A PICTURE OF WHAT KAGOME LOOKED LIKE?! Did he expect him to guess who she was? All he did was say she had blue eyes and black hair as if that was the perfect description of someone. Did she have long hair or short hair? Was she tall or short? Did she have a tan or was she pale? Are her eyes light blue or dark blue? That last one wasn't a necessary description, but it was still a description to him.

After he thought of this question, he brought a poster board and markers from a store nearby and wrote out her name huge in both English and Japanese, not knowing whether or not she spoke English or not, and sat it in the seat next to him.

2) What was the point of mating season? It seemed pointless to him. He didn't want a mate, and if he were right, she would get pregnant when they did mate which was another problem because he didn't want or need kids right now. He was in the process of moving into his apartment which luckily for him was a two bedroom because he was supposed to live with Spud but Spud ended up moving into the apartment across from his, and he still had school and dragon duties. Kids are not on the agenda.

3) Would Haley have to go to have to go through mating season too? Would it be the same as his or would it be different? He quickly dismissed those thoughts because thinking about Haley having dreams too made him sick and want to throw up.

4) Should he even bother to continue going to college or should he drop out? He was going to spend however long being the American Dragon so was there a point? Besides, it was still his first year. But at the same time, he would need a career to make money he didn't want to ask his parents for money forever.

He continued to think of these thoughts when someone cleared their throat. He looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 'She's prettier than Rose!' He thought. She had long wavy blue hair, ocean blue eyes, an hourglass figure, and he was happy to say she was shorter than him! It might've been an inch or two, but it still counted. She was wearing a red crop top; dark washed blue jean high waisted jeans, and black Nikes. 'Wait, blue eyes and black hair; this must be her!'

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" He asked her hoping she would say yes and silently cheered when she did. "I'm guessing you're here to pick me up?" Kagome asked him. "Yup that's me! My name's Jake Long nice to meet you."


	5. Getting To Know Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Dragon Jake Long. If anyone could help me in future lemons, I would appreciate it. If not, I can always skip them.

Note: I edited the last chapter, not a lot only a little.

Chapter Five: Getting to Know Each Other

Kagome smiled a little as she looked Jake over. He had spiky black with green all around the tips; she wondered if he dyed it that way or if that was natural. He had chocolate brown eyes that she could stare into for hours. His skin was a mocha tan that to her seemed it could either be from a natural tan or the result of being in the sun for hours. She noticed that he looked to be an inch or two taller than her, his ear was pointed almost like a couple of demons she knew and that when he talked she could see his fangs. He was wearing a white shirt, which showed that he was muscular, and a red jacket over it along with blue cargo jeans and black skater shoes.

She watched as Jake grabbed his poster along with her two candy red suitcases before they walked out of the airport. "Thank you," Kagome said with a smile. "No problem, my car's not that far. You can put your backpack in the backseat." Jake told her as he glanced at her. "We can drop your stuff off at my apartment after that I can introduce you to my friends, who are going to help me protect you, and we can show you around." He suggested.

"That sounds great. Thanks for doing this. I'm sorry if I'm cutting into your personal lives." Kagome said. "No problem, it's my job. Besides I didn't have much of a personal life and my friends help me all the time." Jake told her. 'Plus you being attractive is a great bonus.' He thought.

"We're going to be living together right?" Kagome asked before continuing when she saw him nod. "How about we get to know each other?" She suggested. "Sure, what do you want to know?" Jake asked when they got to his car. "Anything," Kagome said helping him put her suitcases in the trunk before she put her backpack in with them before Jake closed it.

Jake thought about what he was going to say as he got into the driver's seat and she got into the passenger's seat. "Well as you can probably tell I am half Chinese and probably already know I'm the American Dragon. My favorite color's red and my favorite food is Xiaolongbao. I use to live with my mom Susan, my dad Jonathan, and my sister Hayley who is also a dragon. My best friends are Spud and Trixie, Spud lives across the hall from me, and Trixie lives down the hall so you'll be seeing them a lot and maybe occasionally Trixie's boyfriend, Kyle. We all go to the same university, which reminds me I need to show you our schedules. Can you get it it's in the glove compartment." He told her as he drove to his apartment.

"Sure," Kagome said as she looked in the glove compartment and found it. "Is this it?" She looked at him and asked. Jake glanced at it before looking back at the road. "That's it." He told her.

MW

Jake: English 9:15 - 10:30 and Sociology 12:00 - 1:15

Trixie: English 9:15 - 10:30 and Government 10:45 - 12:00

Spud: English 9:15 - 10:30 and Math 1:15 - 2:30

TR

Jake: Algebra 10:45 - 12:00 and History 12:00 - 1:15

Trixie: Algebra 9:15 - 10:30 Psychology 10:45 - 12:00

Spud: Sociology 8:00 - 9:15 and History 12:00 - 1:15

"What about you?" Jake asked Kagome as he stopped behind another car and looked at her. "I'm Japanese, and as you probably know, I'm a Miko. My favorite color's green and my favorite food's Oden. I lived in a Shrine with my mom Kunlun, my little brother Souta, my grandpa Daishi, and our cats Buyo, Kilala, and Raiden. Kilala recently had kittens." Kagome told him.

"How did you know you were the Shikon Miko? Have you always known?" Jake asked her curiously. "No, I found out on my fifteenth birthday. It's a long story." Kagome said. "Do you mind telling me? It looks like we're gonna be stuck in traffic for a while." Jake asked her. "I don't mind." Kagome smiled before she started telling him her story.


	6. Apartment Tour

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Dragon Jake Long. If anyone could help me in future lemons, I would appreciate it. If not, I can always skip them.

Chapter Six: Apartment Tour

It was another twenty minutes of talking and slowly making their way through traffic before Kagome and Jake were able to make it to Jake's apartment. After Jake put in the code for the gate, which he remembered he needed to give to Kagome later, and parking in front of his apartment, Jake leaned back in his seat and looked to the side at her. "Even though that took way longer than I thought it would but I'm happy cuz I got to know a bit about you." He told her with a smile.

Kagome looked at him and smiled back. "Maybe we can do it again only this time without the traffic?" She asked him with a slight giggle. "Yeah, we can do it today. We can continue our conversation, order takeout and you can get settled in." Jake suggested to her with a grin on his face.

Before Kagome could reply to Jake his phone rung, "Sorry, I gotta get this," Jake told her apologetically. "It's okay it's probably important," Kagome told with an understanding smile. "Thanks," Jake told her before he answered his phone already knowing from the ringtone that it was his grandpa.

"Whatsup G... yes I picked up Kagome... no, I was planning on bringing her by tomorrow... what does the dragon council want now? I got everything under control... fine we'll be there tomorrow... I'll be on time I promise... bye." Jake said before he hung up before he groaned loudly and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked him worriedly. "Nothin's wrong, we just have to see the dragon council tomorrow morning," Jake told her before he uncovered his eyes and sat up in his seat. "How about we get out of the car and go inside?" He suggested to her with a slight smile.

Kagome smiled back and got out of the car with him. He checked his phone and noticed that he had missed text from Trixie and Spud, so he texted them back telling them that he picked Kagome up from the airport before they got her suitcases out of Jake's trunk and walked towards the apartment building.

The apartment buildings were white with brown trimmings around the edges. Each building had two red doors next to them with the apartment numbers on them in gold. Walking behind Jake, Kagome followed him upstairs to where his apartment was.

"Well, here you are," Jake told her sheepishly as he unlocked the door. "It's not really for guys cause you know, I'm a guy and when I moved in, I wasn't planning on having a girl stay with me." He told her before he looked at her. "But on the bright side, I cleaned up ... most of everything." He added before he opened the door and they walked inside.

The living room had white walls with a key rack hanging and a table by the front door. There was a 3pc modern black sectional sofa couch with chaise and ottoman that was pushed against the wall with matching throw pillows and a back and red backpack in the middle. A matching table with a lamp and a picture of his family on it and a matching coffee table with a stack of magazines on it and a couple of textbooks. There was also a fireplace, a flat screen tv, and an entertainment center.

The kitchen had tile floor a white refrigerator with cereal boxes on top of it, an island with a marble counter and rotating chairs. The sink was next to the dishwasher, there were marble countertops with cabinets underneath them along with high cabinets. There was a bread box, microwave, blender, toaster, and a microwave oven on the countertops.

They walked towards a room. "This is the bathroom," Jake told her as he opened the bathroom door so that she could see inside. The bathroom had a red curtain with a golden dragon silhouette on it with matching red and gold towels, washcloths, and face towels. There was a mirror over the sink and Jake's toothbrush, toothpaste, and other things on the sink.

Jake closed the door before they walked towards another room. "This is my room," Jake said as he pointed at his door. "I would let you see it, but it's the one room I haven't cleaned up." He told her.

"This will be your room, there's nothing much to it, but I was able to straighten it out, and I asked my friend Trixie to help me pick out a bed sheet for you," Jake told her as he opened the door across the hallway.

"I'll be right across the hall if you ever needed anything." He told her with a smile before he opened the door for her.

"Thank you I'll try not to be too much of a bother," Kagome told him as she walked into the room. The room had a queen sized bed with a purple bed sheet, matching nightstands and dresser. A flat screen tv on top of an entertainment center and a sliding closet.

Kagome smiled and put her suitcases, duffle bag and her backpack by the door and before she could tell him anything the doorbell rang. "That might be my friends or my gramps, I'll be right back," Jake told her before he jogged out of the room.

Kagome smiled a little and sat on the bed. 'This is where I'll be staying for a while.' She thought to herself as she looked around the room. 'There's a villain and now I'm away from home, just like old times.'


	7. Meeting Jake's Friends Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Dragon Jake Long. If anyone could help me in future lemons, I would appreciate it. If not, I can always skip them.

Chapter Seven: Meeting Jake's Friends Part One

~ With Jake, Trixie, and Spud ~

"Whatsup Jakie," Trixie said as Jake let them into his apartment. "Did you get her yet? Does she speak English? What's her name? What does she look like? Does she look like a five-hundred-year-old woman or a hundred-year-old woman? How old is she? Is she nice and sweet or mean and rude?" Spud asked Jake curiously and excitedly as he looked around the living room for any signs of Kagome.

"Stop asking so many questions!" Trixie yelled at Spud. "Okay in order, yes I got her we were stuck in traffic on the way back from the airport. Yeah, she does speak English. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She has long wavy black hair with natural blue highlights that reaches her hips, ocean blue eyes, and is a couple of inches shorter than me." Jake said, and before he could answer the rest of the questions, Trixie cut him off.

"Shorter than you? Now that's something I gotta see." Trixie said with a slight chuckle that she tried to hide and became even more challenging to do when Jake glared at her. "Wait you remembered all of that?" Spud asked. "Yeah, why's that so hard to believe?" Jake asked him.

"Weeeell, you've been having a hard time noticing the little things about people for a while now. Remember that time Heather dyed her hair?" Trixie told him. "Or the time Jack stopped wearing his glasses," Spud added in. "Or when Stacey moved and transferred to another university," Trixie added. "Or -" Spud continued but was interrupted by Jake.

"Okay! Okay! So I have been slacking lately, but I've been exhausted as hell! Between this stupid puberty, mating season which I still need to read about, patrol until three am with G who has for some weird reason has taken an obsession is old show tunes and that's all he'll talk about, and the dragon council on my ass about damn near everything that I do." Jake told them with a loud groan before he began muttering about how awful it was to have to listen to them gossip about his sex life and how it was unhealthy for a dragon his age to not have one.

"It can't be that bad," Spud said. "Then you're coming with me and G tonight while Trixie stays and watches over Kagome plus the next dragon council meeting with me and Kagome which just so happens to be the day after tomorrow at six in the morning," Jake told him seriously with a slight smirk on his face before he sighed. "Anyway back to your questions she doesn't look like she's five hundred or one hundred, she's our age, and so far she is nice and sweet." Jake ended finishing Spud's questions.

"Now I have another question," Spud spoke up after he processed everything Jake said. "What's that?" Jake asked with a brow raised questionable. "Do I have to go with you?" Spud whined.

"Yeah," Jake told Spud before he looked at Trixie. "I'm gonna get Kagome real fast." He said before he left to get her.


	8. Meeting Jake's Friends Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Dragon Jake Long. If anyone could help me in future lemons, I would appreciate it. If not, I can always skip them.

Note: Chapter Two and Six has been edited, nothing too major but still a couple of changes have been made.

Chapter Eight: Meeting Jake's Friends Part Two

Jake knocked on Kagome's door before opening it when he heard her give him the go ahead. "Hey, it was Trixie and Spud. Why don't you come out and meet them?" He suggested with a small smile. "Sure," Kagome said with a smile. She stopped putting away her clothes before following him into the living room.

"Kagome, these are my friends. This is Trixie Carter." Jake introduced Trixie as they walked over to her and Sped. Trixie was curvy and thick, has dark brown eyes, chestnut skin tone, black box braids that reached her waist with half pulled into a top bun and the rest left down. She was wearing a white and gold Nike hoodie, blue jean ripped skinny jeans, and white and gold high tops.

"Arthur Spudinski but you can call him Spud." Jake introduced Spud. Spud was tall and skinny, has brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and short brown hair. He was wearing a black hat, blue jacket with black and white stripes around the collar and wrists, black pants, and black Vans.

"Nice to meet both of you." Kagome smiled and waved politely before looking at Trixie funny when she made a funny sound. "I'm so so sorry. It's just I hardly meet people Jake's taller than. So far it's only gremlins, dwarfs, pixies, Fu, and his grandpa." Trixie explained, giggling more and more; the more examples she gave, the more Jake glared heatedly at her.

"Whatever, I'm ordering takeout. What you guys want?" Jake asked Trixie and Spud while he took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and looked for his Postmates app. "Ooh! Ooh! Bacon ranch parmesan." Spud exclaimed as he thought about eating it.

"If Spud's getting bacon ranch parmesan, then can I get chicken fettuccine alfredo?" Trixie asked hopefully. "Sure, what about you Kagome?" Jake asked her. "Hm? Oh, maybe creamy shrimp pasta?" Kagome asked.

"No problem." Jake smiled before clicking all three of their items and shrimp alfredo for himself. "It says it should be in here in like forty minutes." He told them, after placing the order and closing his phone.

"I have a question, what can Mikos do exactly? Are you like some type of mythical being?" Spud asked Kagome curiously while Trixie and Jake looked at her just as curiously. "Uhhh I don't know about being a mythical being, but I can do archery, heal, have spiritual power, spiritual energy projection, purification, spiritual immobilization, create shikigami, barriers, invisibility, sacred arrows, create wards, see auras, and reflect curses," Kagome told them.

"You ... you can turn invisible?! That's so awesome dudette!" Spud exclaimed excitedly. "Hol' up, hol' up. Not that I'm complaining or anything," Jake began. 'And I'm definitely not complaining, well not anymore.' He thought. "But if you can do all that, why do you need me to protect you?" He asked her confused. "From what Ryuu told me, the Hunstclan is full of nothing, but humans and my powers can not harm humans them, the only thing I can do that affects them is help by healing. Which really sucks." Kagome finished with a frown.

"That seriously does suck." Trixie agreed. "Wait, what are shikigami and shinigami?" She asked her. "Well, my friend Miroku explained it to me like this. Shikigami are a kind of spirit summoned to serve a practitioner of onmyōdō. Some are used as charms for good fortune, some are used as amulets for protection, and some are used as curses. They usually remain invisible or disguised to human eyes, although those with spiritual powers can normally see them. Their power is connected to the spiritual force of their master, so the stronger the master is the stronger the shikigami is. They can take a variety of human or animal forms, whichever one the pick. They can possess or bewitch people, and even cause bodily harm or death." Kagome explained to them, while she was explaining they moved to Jake's couch.

"Sooo can you make a person as a shikigami?" Jake asked her from her right, grinning excitedly and immediately thinking about all the possibilities that can happen when Kagome nodded.

"I know that grin Jakie, remember what happened when you made doppelgangers?" Trixie reminded him with a scowl. "Pssssh, I don't know what you're talking about, besides this is going to be nothing like that," Jake told her confidently.


End file.
